draltafandomcom-20200215-history
Alta
Alta is a human male with Species Dysphoria, He wants to be a Feral siberian tiger. He wears a Shouta Amour tiger Suit. He wears white dress shirts and black button fly jeans when the situation calls for them. He has a 3 piece suit made from black denim for formal occasions. After he started masturbating at the age of 3 he was given to a succubus family where his precocious sexuality would be more tolerated. Mana is his "little Sis" who has been his owner and used him to feed on, both sexual and by drinking his since before he can remember. Mana's family has always treated him like he was a real Amour Tiger and a like he was Mana's brother. Beth was his first crush and she Inspired him to start writing while he was seeing her, a hobby he enjoys to this day. Joshua was his first male and his first patient, helping him develop breasts so that he could pick up guys easier. Who he regularly milks for his skunk scent, from which Alta make his pungent skunk musk cologne that is popular with big cats. Alts knows the Ingles though his Sister Mana who is Erin Ingles's best friend. He meet Danja when she was a young teenage and she became his Oneesan. Soon after he met his future wife, Twadi, though her. Always interested in helping others he first wanted to be a doctor but then settled on becoming an EMT and later also works part time at Melon's Cave making and repairing Suits. Dete's great-grandmother on her mother's side having been sister to Alta's grandmother, her family called him Uncle, and as they where related to nearly every family in Hatcher's Pass though her father, he became known all over the place as Uncle, and since he went to live on the mountain side he has gone everywhere by the name of Alm-Uncle. Has an adopted son, Tobias, he raised by himself. Tobias met with his death only two years after his marriage to Adelaide. And so two months after Tobias had been carried to the grave, his wife followed him. Their sad fate was the talk of everybody far and near, and both in private and public the general opinion was expressed that it was a punishment which Uncle had deserved for the godless life he had led. Some went so far even as to tell him so to his face. Our minister endeavored to awaken his conscience and exhorted him to repentance, but the old man grew only more wrathful and obdurate and would not speak to a soul, and every one did their best to keep out of his way. All at once they heard that he had gone to live up the Alm and did not intend ever to come down again, and since then he has led his solitary life on the mountain side at enmity with man and people believe God. His character in Melon's Cave is Dr.Altaica. He has a athletic lion suit he wear to have sex with his Twadi but rarely wears in public except on Twadi's birthday.